vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Original Pack
The Original Pack (also known as the''' Original Family of Werewolves') are part of the very first humans that were cavemen except during the full moon. They are a supernatural species of humans that can shapeshift into wolf-like creatures, or wolves during a full moon. History The origin of the Werewolf race remains a mystery, but these werewolves are part of the evolution of early humans. Werewolves were part of the prehistory of humans during the Stone Age. The origin of the Homo Genus is commonly associated with the Stone Age (3.4 million BCE, until 4500 BCE). There was a High Wolf Council that had the task of investigating the supernatural events that occurred in the area, to fight against evil (just like the Vitale Society) and to protect their own kind. Tree Werewolf The Original Pack | | |------ High Wolf Council | | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | | | | | Tristan Marcus Jonah Camden Shay Zander Spencer Enrique Jared Daniel Chad† Mystical Virus | ----------------------------------------- | | | Thomas Holloway Jacob Smallwood† Raimbaud di Auvergne | --------------------- | | Tyler Smallwood Caleb Smallwood | | --------------------------------- | | | Sue Carson Caroline Forbes Two Children Characteristics They’re different from regular werewolves. They can stop their transformation at will, if needed. These werewolves can learn to change at will when the moon comes out, although it can be difficult. The original werewolves are more civilized, benevolent, and reasonable, compared to infected werewolves (those who were bitten or had their curse triggered). Zander thinks the normal werewolves were created with a mystical virus. Powers and Abilities *'Sharpened Senses:' They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. *'Shapeshifting:' Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. *'Animalistic Speed:' Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. *'Abnormal Strength:' Werewolves are insanely strong in terms of abnormal strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. *'Alpha Voice': The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. *'Self-Control': The descendants of the Original Pack can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. *'Fire:' Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in a quick, instantly fast death. *'Silver:''' If a werewolf is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. Descendants Relative to the Original Pack *Zander - (Original Werewolf, Untriggered, Alive) *Tristan - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Marcus - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Jonah - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Camden - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Spencer - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Enrique - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Jared - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Daniel - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Chad - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Deceased) *Shay - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * High Wolf Council's Members (Original Werewolves, Unknown, Alive) Trivia *The Original Pack is like the Original Family of Werewolves, and the counterpart of the Old Ones. *Zander reveals that werewolves are part of the evolution of the cavemen. This means that the werewolves are part of the oldest species on the planet because the caveman is commonly associated with the Stone Age (3.4 million BCE, and ended in 4500 BCE). **Error: The cavemen are frequently represented as living with dinosaurs in popular culture, despite the fact that dinosaurs became extinct at the end of the Cretaceous period (some 65 million years before the emergence of the human species). **Reality - The term caveman, sometimes used colloquially to refer to Neanderthals (600,000 – 350,000 BCE), originates out of assumptions about the association between early humans and caves, most clearly demonstrated in cave paintings or bench models. *There is no mention of the Old Ones and the Original Pack had an altercation with them that the two (vampires and werewolves) to be considered as the staunchest/natural enemies. **Zander shows his displeasure at being compared to vampires, and also mentions that he and his friends were sent to monitor the actions of the Vitale Society. *Many fans of TV series, think Hayley is related to the Original Werewolves, but it has not been confirmed yet. Category:Werewolves Category:Supernaturals Category:Species Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox